fantasy_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Rose
Ashley Rose ( THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS BUT WHO CARES XD) "I guess I am living in a fantasy..." ---- Basic Information ---- Appearance History (NOTICE: I will add more detail and fix spelling/ grammatical errors ounce I finish writing the main story-line.) ---- (Infant) (Toddler) (Kid) (Teenager) (Adult) Relations Mother: Queen Amanda. Their thoughts: "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were young, I really wanted to I- I just wanted to keep you safe. " Ashley's thoughts: "I still don't know what to think of you, you tried to protect me but just made things worse." Father: King Avalon. Their thoughts: - Ashley's thoughts: - Aunt/Former Guardian: Estelle Jones Their thoughts: - Ashley's thoughts: - Older sister: Anna. Their thoughts: - Ashley's thoughts: "I wish she was around more, She's always helping mother and father with their work and never really talks to me..." Older sister: Marie. Their thoughts: "Ashley is a really good sister, she just needs to stop being so sad and alone all the time and talk to us more.." Ashley's thoughts: "Marie is okay... I guess." Younger sister: Ashlyn. Their thoughts: "You're a nice sister, You don't ignore me all the time like Marie and Anna do." Ashley's thoughts: "She's nice, I just wish she had a little less energy." Husband: Oscar Forester. Their thoughts: - Ashley's thoughts: - Daughter: Mitzi Rose/Forester. Their thoughts: - Ashley's thoughts: - Love Life Spouse: Oscar Offspring: Mitzi. Ex boyfriend: Parker Eye candy -Appearance wise- Hair color: Ashley prefers blonde, reddish brown or light brown hair. Eye color: Ashley likes brown and green eyes. Height: Ashley prefers guys who are slightly taller than her. -Personality wise- Ashley like brave but kind guys who know how to stand up for themselves. Creator's thoughts Ashley was originally based off of "The cool person I wanted to be when I was older" (I was seven, Okay?), but now she has become her own unique being XD. Ashley is supposed to be a "Strong and relatable female lead" type character but I don't know. She's Free-spirited, Brave and Kind but can be easily discouraged, and she's kind of a push-over. I don't have any "Major regrets" while designing her but I do wish she was a little less Overpowered lol. Ashley from around 2012: "I CAN GET THROUGH ANY OBSTACLE OR CHALLENGE!" Present day Ashley: "Well, I now believe I'm cursed with horrible bad luck -.- " Gallery Ashleysunset.jpg Ashleyfairy1.jpg Ashleymaybe.jpg Realashley.jpg AshleyFlowers.jpg Ashley flowercrown.jpg Ashleyc.jpg Ashleyreal.jpg Ashley3.jpg Anotherashley.jpg Ashley4.jpg Ashleywatermellon.jpg Ashleyshy.jpg Ashley flower.jpg Other Information Birthday: February 22nd Zodiac Sign: Pisces Birthstone: Amethyst Favorite Color: Mint green Favorite Food: Captain Crunch Cereal Biggest Fear: The Dark (Mainly Shadows) Current pets: None Favorite Outfit: Pale pink hoodie, Dark jeans, Necklace with blue gem, and brown boots. Trivia * Ashley's original name was Sarah Bloom * I created Ashley a little over 7 years ago * Ashley participates in various video clips on my YouTube channel * Ashley's previous last name ideas were Bloom, Lilac and Blossom. * Ashley had many pets including; Goldie, Cutie, Mimi, Glitzi.and Roxanne. * I don't remember why but Ashley has an addiction to Captain Crunch and donuts. * Ashley was once mistaken for an Airbender * Ashley's previous designs included blonde hair and a rose shaped birthmark on her head? o,o Category:Ashley's side Category:Characters